


A Helping Hand

by Mad



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad/pseuds/Mad
Summary: Pochayuuri just needs a little help to unwind... and so does Pomvic.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely-based on Aria's [new NSFW art](https://twitter.com/Alikurai/status/1141837775462969344). Thanks Aria for inspiring me to write lazy bad porn on my Saturday night lmfao
> 
> Y'all, please don't over-analyze this: the Sanrio characters aren't meant to be kids/pets, more like AU versions of Victuuri. I wrote this in two hours just for funzies. No beta, no edit, just a quick mostly-crack thing. 
> 
> Also, I used this as a test for my first present-tense fic! Don't think it's for me, personally, but it was fun to try out.

Victor smiles fondly as he watches Pochayuu thrust his hips for all he’s worth, mouth open wide and tiny glasses slipping down his nose. He turns his upper body towards Pocha to get a better look, taking care to lift his shirt up and keep his hips still. A drop of sweat runs down his face and his cheeks turn pink, clearly affected by Pocha’s efforts, however small.

Pomvic gulps from behind the couch where he’s hidden. He probably—definitely—shouldn’t be watching this.

Pom had entered the living room only to see that Victor had lubed up and propped himself on his side for Pocha to have his way with, angling his ass in a better position for Pocha to reach. Pocha had eagerly rushed over to Victor and immediately pushed in, turning bright red and releasing a whine before thrusting again, and again, and again. Pocha’s tail begins to wag, just as it always does when he gets excited. Pom watches his mate’s little hips speed up and start to lose their rhythm, eliciting a breathy chuckle from Victor.

“You feel so soft pushing up against my balls, little thing. Such a tease. Who taught you to be so good at this, hmm?”

Pocha glows at the praise, just as susceptible to Victor’s flattery as Yuuri. He mewls and picks up the pace further, and Pom can tell he’s getting close to coming. Victor reaches out a hand to sweep Pocha’s sweaty bangs to the side and runs a thumb along his bottom lip. “Adorable.”

A little stream of lube and precum now runs down the curve of Victor’s ass, threatening to spill on the carpeted floor. Pom sees Victor take himself in hand and begin to stroke himself, grip firm. Pocha whines out a warning as best he can. “Nngg, close Vitya, close!”

“Come for me, _Pochayuurichka_ ,” Victor murmurs, and Pocha slams himself into Victor with as much force as he can, moaning his pleasure for the world to hear as he releases. Pom bites his lip as his tight pants grow even more restrictive. There’s nothing more beautiful or more tempting than hearing his Pocha come, and he regrets for a moment that his seed is inside of their Victor, and not himself. But he’s more aroused than jealous as he watches Pocha catch his breath and pull out, settling himself atop Victor’s thigh.

“Feels g-good in me, Pocha,” Victor says with a struggle, caressing his balls with one hand and stroking his cock with the other. “So nice and warm. You did really well.” Pocha makes a little sound in his throat and grinds his hips into Victor from where he’s straddling him, insatiable as always. “Oh, fuck,” Pom hears Victor whisper to himself, and closes his eyes briefly as he nears his orgasm. “Get ready, Pocha, darling, I’m about t—to—”

He cuts off with a sharp inhale as he comes, thrusting his hips into the air. Pom lets out a hushed whimper as he watches Victor come all over Pocha, soaking him wet. It drips down his chin onto his sweatshirt, staining the blue an ivory cream, and Pom feels his teeth start to chatter with want. Pocha lifts a paw to his mouth and licks, purring at the taste.

“Mmm, more, Vitya, more,” he implores, and moves towards Victor’s crotch to press his lips to the head of his dick. He sucks a little too hard and chokes on the lingering cum, making Victor laugh. “Don’t suck off more than you can swallow, sweet thing.”

Pom sucks in his breath at that, tensing. Doesn’t he realize Pocha will see that as a challenge? And sure enough, he catches Pocha’s brown eyes glint with want before he lowers his head once more and attaches his mouth to the head of Victor’s cock, bobbing his head as much as he can and sucking with renewed vigor. Victor splutters, not having seen it coming.

“Shit— _shit_ _—_ Pochayuu, stop, I’m still too sensit— _fuck_ ,” he moans and throws his head back as he comes again, just a little, just enough to make Pocha’s cheeks balloon with cum. Pocha glows with pride as he swallows, loving the taste, and climbs up to curl himself into Victor’s chest as it rises and falls with labored breaths.

Pom balls his hands into fists and turns away, unable to bear it any longer. He’s so turned on he could cry, but going over to join them would mean admitting that he’d watched. He stumbles out of the living room and into the hallway as if drunk, thinking distractedly about going back to his and Pocha’s room to get himself off when the obvious answer comes to him— _Yuuri._

Pom waddles as quickly as he can towards Victor and Yuuri’s bedroom and finds Yuuri snoozing under the covers, hair mussed up and a bit of drool dangling at the corner of his mouth. Pom climbs up onto the mattress and shakes Yuuri’s shoulder until Yuuri blearly cracks open an eye. “Pomuviku…?”

“Y _uuuuuuuuuuuu_ ri,” Pom whines, tugging at Yuuri’s sleeve until he sits up. Yuuri sleepily searches around for his glasses, blinking to adjust to the light. “You okay, Pom, sweetheart?” he asks, reaching down a hand to scratch at his floppy ears in the way Pom likes best. “What’s the matter?”

Pom lets out a frustrated whimper and drags Yuuri’s hand over to his crotch for him to feel how hard he is, how needy he is for _something,_  anything. Yuuri’s concerned expression changes to a smirk as he feels Pom’s length through his pants. “Oh, Pomvic, what got you so in the mood? Where’s Pochayuu?”

“He’s busy,” Pom says shortly. “Need _you_.”

Yuuri laughs and runs a finger down Pom’s crotch, making him shiver. “You weren’t watching Victor and Pocha get up to anything, were you?”

Pom moans, the memory of Victor’s cum dripping down Pocha’s chin coming back to him in a flash. “I…”

“Such a voyeur,” Yuuri teases. “Five-time Puroland figure skating champion, Pomvic Nikiforov, watching as his mate gets off without his help. What would your fans think?” He moves a thumb and forefinger up to Pom’s chest, pinching his nipple through pink uniform. Pom gasps and ruts against Yuuri’s hand, wordlessly asking for more. “Yuuuuuuri!”

“Mmmm,” Yuuri muses quietly, as if to himself. “How jealous do you think Pocha would get if he saw me helping you out?”

“Please, please,” Pom begs, nudging his hardness against Yuuri’s palm. Yuuri manhandles him around in response, laying him down on his stomach on the bed. Pom squirms in anticipation, thrusting lightly against the sheets to alleviate the tension until Yuuri’s careful fingers pull his pants down and off in one movement. He feels more than hears Yuuri get out from under the covers and re-position himself on the bed. “I’ll give you what you need, Pom, don’t worry,” he says, and kisses the back of Pom’s neck.

“Yes,” Pom breathes, ready to feel Yuuri’s finger opening him, but instead feels something hot and wet at his entrance—and _oh_ , he was not expecting that.

“Ahhh, fuck!” Pom cries, tears already beading at the corners of his eyes. Yuuri’s tongue slides up and down his crack and over his balls, so wet and hot, coating his ass and making him shiver. He moves back and forth, up and down, spreading his cheeks with his hands and holding back Pom’s quivering tail.

Pom is able to contain his moans long enough to ask, “Yuuri—could you—” and Yuuri, as if reading his mind, dips the tip of his tongue into Pom’s entrance.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, _fuck!_ ”

He’s already so pent-up from watching Pocha and Victor, and he feels his balls tighten. He pushes back against Yuuri’s hot tongue and ruts into the sheets, chasing his orgasm, desperate to—  
  
“ _Pomvitya!_ ”

Pom looks up just in time to see Pocha stomping across the floor, glaring daggers at Yuuri. Pom opens his mouth to issue an explanation, but then Yuuri’s tongue brushes his prostate, and he comes with a scream.

When he comes to, he’s in Pocha’s arms. Pocha is fussing over him, combing back his hair with his paw and glowering at Yuuri, who’s sitting on the edge of the bed with Victor and looking amused. “Don’t look at me like that, Pocha. I was asked to help.” He reaches up and kisses Victor’s cheek. “Pom’s all yours, I promise.”

Pocha pouts until Pom take his face in his hands. “Couldn’t resist, babe, not when you looked so cute giving head like that,” he says with a sheepish grin. Pocha narrows his eyes, but kisses his wrist nonetheless.

“You’re forgiven… as long as you help with round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, Pochayuuri is a hypocrite lmao  
> (i will literally be so happy if i get one (1) kudo for this filth)
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/coymilk)!


End file.
